


Rotten to the Core

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Luka Couffaine, BAMF Marc Anciel, BAMF Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, BAMF Nathaniel Kurtzburg, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gen, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Not Beta Read, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Its the talent show and what's Marc gonna do?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Rotten to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the night while listenng to Decendents, please enjoy

The anticipation and cheers of the crowd flooded through Marc's veins as he paced backstage. It was the school's talent show and they were holding it in a huge theater they rented, which was where the ravenette was now. He wasn't going to be sharing his writing, no, he was going to sing. It was something he had hidden from the world for so long, and now he was able to finally let loose. 

Pounding footsteps raced their way towards the boy and Marc whipped his head up to spy Nathaniel standing in front of him. The artist had joined the writer in the act, along with Marinette (who was excited to be helping her cousin), and Luka. The former two had actually helped design the groups outfits based off of their akuma forms (minus Mari, who was the Akumitised Ladybug they unfortunately saw on Hero's day). 

Now Marc really got to marvel at the job the two had done, taking in Nath's outfit. He had on a black and white striped t-shirt dotted with blue, red, and yellow circles. He also adorned ripped jean shorts with black tights and sneakers; his hair clipped back in a ponytail (but with his eye still covered much to Marc's protest). The accessories pulling the whole outfit together was a small beret sitting daintily on his head, a few red and blue bangles, and white nail polish. 

The boy grabbed his partners hands and stared lovingly into his eyes, which popped thanks to black eyeliner and pale purple lip gloss. He was completely enticing... 

"Come on, you can do this," the redhead reassured. "Luka and Mari are up on stage waiting for us." he dragged his boyfriend up on stage and towards the line of microphones, which were hidden behind wine colored curtains. 

Luka stood at the first mic, his blinding white smile standing out against his clothes and deep blue lipstick and eyeliner. He wore a tight purple tank top that was an inch or two too short, showing off a sliver of his stomach. Along with ripped jeans with fishnets underneath, the real stand out of the outfit was the blue body paint all over his body. It was smeared on his arms, legs, face, and even his already blue hair. Even the sweatshirt tied around his waist had blue blotches on it. 

Marinette was giggling as well, definitely because of nervous energy. She had on a black unbuttoned blouse with red polka dots sprinkled all over. It was partly tucked into a large and flowy black skirt, which only looked to be black fabric draped over a large hoop skirt that stopped short at her bare knees. She also had scuffed up Mary Janes, a yo-yo as a belt, and black ribbons interlaced into her pigtails. Quickly, she spotted her cousin and gave him a thumbs up, showing off her red nails that faded to black. The color tone matched which was used for both her lips and eyeliner. Marc only nodded in response and took his place behind a microphone with his boyfriend right next to him. 

Second thoughts bombarded the writer's head and began to overwhelm him. Nathaniel seemed to notice and placed a protective hand on his shoulder, grounding the boy. 

"You got this," he said, meaning it at full force. "Plus, you look great! Everyone is going to love you." With the words from Nath, the cheer from Mari, and a wink from Luka, Marc finally felt powerful. He was able to do this. Plus, he looked good!

Marc had on a white t-shirt tied in a knot at his waist with a chunky hood, a half black and half white circle printed on his chest. He also wore a fluffy mini skirt with black and white paint splotches. Instead of tights, he wore one black and one white thigh high sock, but they were also splattered with the same paint as his skirt was. And to match the group he also wore eyeliner (one eye was black and the other was white) and his lips were scattered with black glitter. He felt bold, albeit also anxious, but bold nonetheless. 

Nerves made his hands shake and he clutched the microphone to steady them, savoring the feeling of his leather gloves against his porcelain skin. 

The group was announced and the curtains opened with a loud whoosh. The crowd of teenagers of all ages cried louder and the singers spotted friends and teachers cheering them on. The music's melody began to play and it filled Marc's ears, calling him to say his first line. 

_"You say I'm trouble,"_ he softly began, showing the world a more vulnerable side of him. He stared at the ground and frowned, closing himself off from the audience. _"You say I'm bad. You say I'm evil,"_ He dared to look up and smile. _"That makes me glad."_

Luka grinned, practically gleaming with big brother instinctive pride as he began as well. 

_"Dirty no good, down to the bone,"_ He removed his mic from the stand and waltzed forward. He pointed a finger towards the crowd and waved with each line. _"Your worst nightmare, can't take me home."_

_"So I've got some mischief in my blood,"_ Nathaniel sang, also showing everybody his new talent. He shook his hips a little and slowly crouched to the ground, his anxiety seemingly gone. _"Can you blame me? I never got no love."_ Marc blushed heavily when the artist winked at him, his flirty side coming out to play. 

Marinette ripped her mic out of the stand and started her rhythm, causing Luka to blush on how great her voice was. _"They think I'm callous, a low life hood. I feel so useless."_

_"MISUNDERSTOOD!"_ They all screamed together, just like they had practiced when Marc was only just beginning to write the song. Speaking of, the rainbow boy (who was only noir today) started up again, along with his boyfriend.

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world,"_ As they sang, Nath strutted over to where Marc was and pulled him to the front of the stage with his mic. It took the writer off guard but he was ultimately glad, if the teen didn't move him forcefully then he probably wouldn't have moved at all. _"Wicked world."_

Everyone began to bounce up and down, the ravenette taking their lead, and swaying. They were having fun dancing and doing what they loved, so it was slowly rubbing off on him.

_"I'M ROTTEN TO THE CORE, CORE. ROTTEN TO THE CORE. I'M ROTTEN TO THE CORE, CORE WHO COULD ASK FOR MORE?"_ The four harmonized. While the two comic book partners were bouncing around together, Marinette and Luka shared a look and quickly raced off stage. Before the crowd could even murmur a small confused sound, they came back. In hand they held trash cans, metal buckets, and drumsticks they stole from Ivan and Alix. 

_ "I'M NOTHING LIKE THE KID NEXT, LIKE THE KID NEXT DOOR! I'M ROTTEN TO THE, I'M ROTTEN TO THE, I'M ROTTEN TO THE CORE!"  _

Swiftly the four grabbed the drumsticks and began banging at the metal drums and cans creating music that usually wouldn't work, but surprisingly did. They went on for a good few minutes before Marc broke his sticks in half and raked his hands through his hair (that was fully down at his shoulders). 

_"Call me a schemer, call me a freak,"_ when writing the lyrics he had meant it as a sign that he was being bullied and called names at class, but negatives were far from his mind right now. _"How can you say that I'm just"_ -he shrugged and tilted his head- _"unique!"_

_"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back?"_ Luka straightened up and smoothly slunk his way across the stage. _"Are we not friends? What's up with that?"_

Nathaniel copied the move while doing his part, but stopped in the middle of the stage and waved slyly at the screaming audience. _"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt? I broke your heart, I made you hurt?"_

Marinette strut around and swung her skirt back and forth, Luka pretending not to notice. _"The past is past, forgive forget! The truth is..."_

They all turned to the front and screamed into their mics, making the people standing right next to the speakers cringe and cover their ears. _"YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!"_

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all?"_ Marc and Nathaniel met in the middle and clutched their hands together, the latter swinging his skirt like his cousin was just doing. _"Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."_

There was a pause as the beat controlled everybody, Luka hyping everybody up like they were at a rave. Marc was losing himself, in a good way. He was simply a single soul getting swept away by the masterpiece the four had created like a leaf in the wind. It was...perfect.

_"I'M ROTTEN TO THE CORE, CORE, ROTTEN TO THE CORE!"_ They started back up again, finally putting hours of choreography to work. _"I'M ROTTEN TO THE CORE, CORE, WHO COULD ASK FOR MORE?"_

Everyone was giggling as they continued to dance, Marc and Mari driving Nathaniel and Luka crazy respectively with their skirts. _"I'M NOTHING LIKE THE KIDS NEXT, LIKE THE KIDS NEXT DOOR! I'M ROTTEN TO THE, I'M ROTTEN TO THE-"_

Suddenly, everyone but Marc stopped singing, the writer holding the note. He slowly got higher and higher before dropping down again. 

_ "Rotten to the core." _

Loud cheers and roars came in like a wave and Marc was so happy he could cry. He did it. With his friends no less! Quickly, he raced over to his boyfriend and embraced him in a hard hug, smashing their lips together. They were like that for a minute or two until they stopped for air, pressing their foreheads together instead. 

"This...was the greatest thing ever..." the taller muttered, happy tears falling down his face. 

"Yeah it was... and I'm glad I did it with you." The two would've stayed that way if chanting hadn't interrupted them. Confused, they turned around and snickered when they saw that every single kid that was watching their performance was shouting "ENCORE" over and over again. Marc winked at Nath and he nodded, sharing a whole conversation in itself. 

"Well, do you want to give the people what they want?" Luka asked, coming over with a smirk. The two boys nodded and Mari agreed. The four put their mics to their mouths as the music began to play again, and not for the last time that night. 


End file.
